Etsuko Mia
Etsuko Mia (悦子 ミア, Etsuko Mia) is the main character and lead Cure of Happiness World Pretty Cure. She is a fourteen year old girl, who is very optimistic. Mia's alter ego is Cure Bliss (キュア ブリス, Kyua Burisu). Personality Mia is a clumsy girl who is never seen without a smile. She is always confident about the future, making her optimistic. She helps her family in their restaurant named Cuisine Happiness and has been learning how to cook since she was very young. She is the president of the cooking club at school. She cares deeply for her little sister Nodoka and will do anything to protect her from evil. Her best friends are Lucy Jacobs and Adelina Schneider. As Cure Bliss, she is less clumsy and more elegant. She has a sense of justice and will do anything to protect the world and save the frozen Pretty Cures. Appearance History Relationships Lucy Jacobs - Lucy is one of Mia's Pretty Cure partners. Mia first meets Lucy when she transfers into her class and sits next to Mia. They become friends when they are stuck in dentention together without a thing to do but chat to each other secretly. Adelina Schneider - Adelina is the other Pretty Cure partner of Mia's. Mia had first met Adelina two years before the series began but hardly spoke to her until she and Lucy went up to her and asked if she could be a Pretty Cure with them. Merry - Merry is Mia's Pretty Cure mentor, as well as being Lucy and Adelina's as well. Merry stays over at Mia's along with Joyful. Joyful - Joyful is the baby mascot of the series. Mia first met Joyful when she saw him lying on the ground in pain on her way home. When she found out he was the new source of happiness, Mia swore with Lucy and Adelina that they would protect him with their lives. Cure Bliss "New Happiness! Cure Bliss!" "新しい幸せ！キュアブリス！" "Atarashī Shiawase! Kyua Burisu!" Cure Bliss (キュア ブリス, Kyua Burisu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Etsuko Mia. She is the Cure of Happiness and her theme colour is pink. As Cure Bliss, she represents Japan as her country. It is revealed in Episode 27, that the gold brooch attached to her bow can give her the power to fly and transform into a new weapon called Happiness Scepter. Her basic attack is Blissful Shoot. In Episode 15, Cure Bliss receives her Blissful Baton and is able to use Magical Hurricane Shoot. In Episode 27, she gets her Happiness Scepter and uses the attack Magical Blast. Along with Cure Delight and Cure Smile, Bliss is able to use the attack Golden World Triple Spiral from Episode 35 and onwards. Songs Mia's voice actor, Minako Kotobuki, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Yūko Gibu, who voices Lucy Jacobs, and Yūko Minaguchi, who voices Adelina Schneider. * Romeo & Juliet * Always Smiling * Miracle Star Etymology Etsuko (悦子) - Etsu (悦) means "joy" which would represent the theme of happiness. Ko (子) means "child". Together, Etsuko means "Joy child". Mia (ミア) - Mia is an English name but can also be written in Japanese like this: 宮 = Miya which means "temple". Mia in English means "mine". Trivia * Mia shares her voice actor with Hishikawa Rikka from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. * Mia is the fourth lead Cure in a row whose first name starts with the letter "M". * Mia is the second lead Cure who is able to cook. The first lead Cure was Hyuuga Saki. ** She is the sixth Cure overall who is able to cook. * Mia has a few similarities with Hyuuga Saki: ** They both have pink as their theme colour. ** They are the leader of their team. ** They both cook. ** They both work at the family cooking shop. Saki in a bakery while Mia is in a restuarant. * Mia has a few similarities with Hoshizora Miyuki: ** They are both have pink as their theme colour. ** They are both the leader of their team. ** They are both clumsy. ** They are both optimistic. Category:Happiness World Pretty Cure Category:Happiness World Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Cure Happiness Category:Cure Happiness's Characters